Alice's Story
by CullenSupporter1700
Summary: It's about Alice Cullen and part of her human life and how she found Jasper.


**Alice's Story**

**Alice's Opinion of the Story**

"I'm having a vision!" I insisted angrily.

"You're crazy!" Mrs. Brandon yelled back.

"But, I really did have visions!" I exclaimed.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Mrs. Brandon insisted and I stretched tiredly in my bed trying to forget the flashes of visions I was having.

I woke up and I was unsure where I was. The room was dark unlike my room.

"Hello dear." A voice said.

"Hello." I replied in a quiet voice.

"You're in the insane asylum." The voice said.

I felt a surge of angriness go through me. My parents didn't believe me and now the sent me to the insane asylum.

"Don't be angry." Another unfamiliar voice said.

It reassured me but I still doubted that I followed his instructions. So I went onto sleeping.

I scratched my head and looked at the girl with bronze locks.

_If they think of me as weird then my hair is going gone._I thought and went to the mirror to cut it until it was so short and spiky so I looked really insane.

**The Doctor's Opinion of the Story**

The girl who had cut her hair short was interesting; there was something different about her, something so un-human-like she almost seemed like a vampire. Only her skin, it actually had flesh.

She seemed abandoned, lost and frightened. She just calmed when I said "Don't be angry."

I seem to have much more interest in her than any other human in this insane asylum.

I opened the door and then a gold haired man with his hair tied into a ponytail appeared, he looked graciously evil and smiling down at me. Even though I was taller than him, I was frightened by his welcome to me.

"You seem to have an interest in a girl." The gold haired man said, smiling slyly.

**Alice's Opinion of the Story**

There was a doctor looking at me in horror, he was so beautiful and perfect but he yelled "Go, go!"

I followed his most simple instructions and ran down the asylum hall. A gold-haired man approached me with the most delighted yet sinister eyes.

"Hello." He said pleasantly.

I didn't answer but continued running.

He followed me with his speed blinding.

The doctor was running after me his eyes horrified. The gold-haired man struck me with a slash and I yelped in pain.

"Don't kill her! She's a human!" The doctor yelled standing in front of me.

He looked at me his eyes a shade of unknown black.

He lurched forward and bent down to bit me on the neck.

The pain was endless. The burning in my throat was lethal.

But I didn't want to die, because I heard the screaming of the doctor repeating helplessly "She's just a human!"

I thought about what he said in agony, wasn't everybody human?

Then I let the pain take me in.

The gold-haired man appeared his skin bright and his red eyes full of anger. He stomped away and kept murmuring "At least the doctor is dead."

Years later…

I closed my golden eyes to seek the future. A flash appeared and then I saw a gold haired vampire with red blood-thirsty eyes, his golden wavy hair moving beautifully in the wind. He was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. He stood in a bar waiting at the door for something.

Excitedly I jumped and leaped up in the air to twirl and reminded myself in my head what he looked like.

I sat casually at the bar and then I saw the same honey haired vampire I had seen in my visions.

I leaped gracefully toward him and said "Hi I'm Alice."

"Hello." He said pleasantly.

"What's your name?"

"Jasper." He replied his honey hair waving in the wind.

He looked at me strangely, as if my golden eyes were mysteriously strange.

"You're eyes, why are they gold?" He asked his voice full of interest.

"Oh, I feed on animals not humans. I sort of have reverence for human life, they're special and important." I replied.

He stared at me wide-eyed and he seemed to have read my mind from the start. _You are the one and only person I have ever wanted_.

He took my hand and touched my face, his hand smooth against my face. It was my very own bliss.

"You're beautiful Alice." Jasper said with a sigh and took me into a wonderful effortless kiss.


End file.
